The joy of children
by SakuraBlizzard
Summary: Neji and Tenten try to have a romantic night together, after having to be a full time ninja AND parent at the same time. However, not even that is possible with their daughter constantly interrupting them...Oneshot, NejiTen, slight romance, Humor.


I felt her snuggle against my neck and smile. She buried her face in by long, brown hair and kissed my neck slightly. I placed my hand on her hip and pulled her closer, then turned my face to kiss her cheek. She looked up at me with her big, brown eyes and touched her hand to my chest. I reached down to kiss her delicate, soft lips...

"Daddy! Daddy! Look what I made!" Natsumi screamed running into the living room with a handful of open markers and a paper filled with scribbles and lines that didn't particularly make any sense at all. I sighed as I let Tenten go and grabbed the drawing from her.

"Oh wow, Natsumi. That is very beautiful!" Tenten yelled pointing at the drawing. "Who's this?" she asked pointing at a particular line.

"Silly mommy, that's you!" Natsumi yelled in excitement. "And that's daddy!" she exclaimed, standing on her tippy toes and pointing at a blue circle that was right beside the line Tenten was pointing at.

"Looks just like me." I said with a smile.

"Somebody's going to be a little artist when they grow up, huh Neji?" Tenten asked looking at me and smiling. I nodded and handed the picture back to Natsumi. Natsumi's pale, white eyes sparkled as Tenten said this and she twirled her shoulder length brown hair with her finger as she blushed.

"You really mean it mommy?"

"Of course I do, sweetie. You're an excellent artist. Your as good as Sai!" Tenten said pushing off of my chest and sitting Indian style.

"No way! Sai is the best!" Natsumi yelled smiling the biggest grin her face could hold.

"I think you are." I said ruffling her hair. Natsumi gasped in excitement as she jumped on me and threw her arms around my neck.

"Oh daddy! I love you so much!" she screamed. I wrapped my arms around her tiny, three-year old body and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too." I said smiling. It felt so good to hug my daughter like this. All the pain that I went through when she was born was always worth it.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

"_I heard Tenten was in labor!" I screamed slamming the hospital door wide open._

"_Arghh!!!" Tenten screamed from the hospital bed. She screamed until her eyes met mine. Then she was screamed even louder, but this time, in anger. "You did this to me!" she yelled grabbing a plant vase that laid on the table beside her bed. She threw it at me, almost hitting me in the head._

"_Tenten, honey. Calm down"-_

"_Ahh!" Tenten yelled ignoring me. She grabbed a magazine, crumbled it up and threw it at my chest. Of course Tenten had some strength behind it, so it didn't exactly feel good._

"_She's fully dilated. The baby is coming." a nurse said turning to me. She was in the position, ready to deliver the baby._

"_Get. Over. Here." Tenten demanded, her eyes redish and her face sweating. I walked over to her and grabbed her hand. She let go and punched me in the chest. "This is your fault!"_

"_How is it my fault? We both decided on having a baby!"_

"_If you would have kept it in your pants!" Tenten yelled punching me again._

"_Tenten, you said you wanted a baby! We were looking forward to it!"_

"_I hate you!" she screamed as she began pushing the baby out._

"_Don't worry. Many pregnant women say things when their having a baby. She doesn't mean any of it." the nurse said reassuring me from the look on my face I guessed._

"_Oh you are GETTING it when we get home!" Tenten yelled. "Take my hand!" she screamed grabbing my hand before I even hand a chance to react. She squeezed my hand as hard she I though possible, as I bit my lip at the pain._

"_Tenten, your hurting me"-_

"_How do you think I feel!? Your such a jerk!" she yelled with tears falling down her cheeks. She squeezed harder than before, making tears come to my own eyes._

_It felt like we had sat there for hours, when in reality it had only been ten minutes. She screamed louder, and I choked back tears. I could see my own hand turning purple. When I finally couldn't feel it anymore, we were all silenced by the sound of crying._

"_There we go...say hello to the world, little one." The nurse soothed as she held up a naked baby girl in her hands. Tenten and I gasped as we couldn't stop from watching the beautiful angelic like figure that lay in the nurses arms. _

_The nurse wiped off the blood and wrapped her tightly in a pink towel. Tenten finally letting go of my hand, (not like it mattered anymore), reached her hands out for the baby. The nurse calmly placed the baby in her arms as she finally stopped crying. I felt tears in my eyes, not from my hand, but from the beauty of the child that lay before me. The beauty of...my daughter._

_Tenten cried tears of joy as she kissed the baby's forehead. "She's beautiful, Neji." she cried out. _

"_She is...she is more than beautiful." I said touching her soft, delicate face with my uninjured hand. Tenten and I stared in amazement as we watched the baby sleep. Her breathing was even. Her small body moving gently under Tenten's hand._

"_Um, sir." Someone said interrupting the moment by tapping slightly on my shoulder. "You may want to go to the other room and get your hand checked out. It looks like you've got some dead tissue in there."_

* * *

I sighed remembering the day Natsumi was born. I remembered, (with my hand bandaged up), deciding on a name for her.

"_Well she was born in the summer...and shes beautiful...so lets name her, Natsumi." Tenten said adjusting herself so she could breast feed Natsumi. _

"_Good enough for me."_

"_She really is beautiful, isn't she?" Tenten said smiling down at Natsumi. Her large, pale white eyes stared back at her with amazement of the world. "She's going to be a genius. Like you."_

"_She's going to be beautiful. Like you." I said letting Natsumi grab my finger with her tiny hands._

"_Would you like to hold her?"_

"_No thanks. I'd be afraid I'd lose my grip, due to my injury."_

"_I said I was sorry."_

"_Tell my emergency room bill."_

"Natsumi? Isn't it around your bedtime?" Tenten asked bringing me away from my flashbacks.

"Aw, mommy. I wanna stay up tonight!"

"No ma'am. You have to be in bed by 8:30. That's how it goes until you get old enough to be in the academy. You know how it goes." Tenten explained.

"But"-

"Natsumi. Listen to your mother." I said letting her crawl down from my lap. She sighed and looked down at the floor.

"Okay, daddy." she said with a pout.

"Kisses." Tenten said leaning down and kissing Natsumi on her lips. I reached down and kissed her as well.

"I love you." Tenten and I seemed to have weirdly said at the same time.

"Love you too..." Natsumi said dragging herself to her room at the end of the hall. When we heard the door shut, Tenten looked at me with a seductive smile.

"Are _you _ready for bed, handsome?" she asked trailing her finger down my chest.

"Always." I said pecking her lips. Tenten smiled and stood up off the couch. She took my hand and pulled me up gently, and began leading me to the bedroom.

We got there and she closed the door, looking at me with seductive eyes. I smiled as I pulled her waist to me and began kissing her passionately. She gently slid of her shirt and pushed me on the bed, keeping her hands on my face. She slid my own shirt off as I began to unhook her bra...

"Mommy?" Natsumi asked opening our door.

"Crap!" Tenten whispered as she pulled the covers over us. "What is it, Honey?" Tenten asked trying to keep her voice controlled.

"I'm thirsty." Natsumi said from the door. "You forgot to give me my juice."

"Its on the counter, sweetie."

"Thank you." Natsumi said closing the door. We listened as we heard her grab her juice and close her bedroom door shut. Tenten and I sighed.

"That was close." She whispered as she threw the covers off of us. "Now where were we..." she said as she began slowly pulling off her pants...

"Mommy?" Natsumi asked opening the door. Again, Tenten pulled the covers over us in lightning speed and from under the covers sighed an annoyed sigh.

"What IS it, Natsumi?" Tenten asked rolling her eyes.

"I'm hungry. You forgot to give me my snack."

"Graham crackers are on the table."

"Thank you." Natsumi said closing the door. Me and Tenten sighed once again as she threw the covers off of us again.

"That's pretty ironic." I snorted.

"Shut up." Tenten demanded as she pressed her lips against mine, leading to a deep kiss...

FINALLY without being disturbed, we were able to get all the articles of clothing off, all except my boxers and her underwear...

"Mommy?" Natsumi asked opening the door AGAIN. I rolled my eyes and groaned as Tenten pulled the covers over us YET AGAIN.

"For the love of everything, WHAT NATSUMI?!" Tenten yelled.

"I love you." Natsumi said from the little doorway. Tenten and I groaned as we both seemed to have slapped our faces with our hands.

"I love you too, darling. Now go to bed." Tenten demanded.

"Kay!" Natsumi said with enthusiasm. Tenten rolled off of me when she heard Natsumi's door slam shut.

"All of a sudden, I'm not in a romantic mood anymore." Tenten said behind clenched teeth.

"I couldn't agree more." I agreed.

"Goodnight, honey."

"Goodnight, Baby." I said as I rolled away from her and we both fell asleep.


End file.
